Steven Universe (Canon)
Steven Quartz Universe is the main protagonist of Steven Universe and the only male member of the Crystal Gems in Steven Universe. He is the son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz. A half-human, half-gem as a result of his parentage, Steven is an extraordinarily unique being with innate powers beyond that of both normal humans and gems. While only a child, Steven has steadily grown from an escort of The Crystal Gems into an equal amongst their ranks, thanks to his good nature and resourcefulness. Though, he is a part of a monumental legacy, Steven is devoted to fulfilling his destiny as a protector of humanity, just like his mother was before him. Appearance Steven is relatively short with a thick build. He has curly dark brown hair and black pupils. He wears a red T-shirt with a yellow star on it. He also wears blue jeans and reddish-pink sandals. His gem, a rose quartz which he inherited from his mother, is where his belly button should be. In the episode "Beach Party", he wore a red-outlined tank top version of his shirt. In the episode "Watermelon Steven", he wore a straw hat and light-blue overalls. Personality Steven has a fun and musical personality. He is often seen singing and occasionally playing on his ukulele. He enjoys adventures and wants to save the world with his fellow Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, even though he doesn't have control over his gem yet. He treats them like friends, looks up to them like sisters, and takes their advice to heart. Steven has a very unique way of handling problems, often making them worse before solving them. What he lacks in experience and magical ability he makes up for by being resourceful, optimistic, and confident in himself. He tries to fix problems on his own first before seeking help, fueled by his happy-go-lucky attitude. However, despite his cheerful attitude, Steven has his limits. Due to never getting to know his mother, he is extremely protective whenever someone badmouths her. As shown in "Lars and the Cool Kids", when Lars blamed his problems on Steven's "weird mom." Normally trying to make friends with the stuck up teen, Steven immediately snaps at him, much to Lars''' ''own surprise''.'' Abilities Being half-human, it is unknown if he has all the abilities of a regular Crystal Gem. So far he has demonstrated the ability to heal with his spit (unlike his mother who healed with her tears), summon a weapon, shapeshift, and summon a magic bubble to protect him which is nearly indestructible. One unique dexterity about him is that he is able to change his age depending on his psyche, while fullblood Crystal Gems do not age. It is possible that he could be able to fuse and retreat into his gem after being injured to regenerate. In spite of Steven being half-Crystal Gem, he doesn't have enough training to regularly summon his weapon, a pink shield. He was able to successfully summon his shield in "Ocean Gem" when Lapis was about to attack him. He will likely gain more control of his powers over the course of the show. When it comes to musical abilities, he seems to be quite proficient with the ukulele and singing. According to "Garnet's Universe", Steven has a strong imagination, shown when he makes about Garnet's day. Steven also inherited the power to create sentient plant creatures from his mother as revealed in "Watermelon Steven" when he accidentally created an army of watermelon men. Canon Relationships Rose Quartz Not much is known about Steven's relationship with his mother as she had to give up her physical form to give birth to Steven. She gave him her gem, the rose quartz. However in Lars and the Cool Kids Steven defended Rose when Lars called her weird saying how he's sad how never got to knew his mother, yet he knows Rose saw beauty in everything. Greg Universe Greg Universe is Steven's father. As seen in "Laser Light Cannon" and "Cat Fingers," they share a strong father-to-son bond and Greg is always emotionally supportive. Although Greg does not live with Steven, they often hang out. Pearl Pearl acts more motherly to Steven than the other Crystal Gems do, as whenever he's in a possibly dangerous situation, she usually panics and acts first to protect him. Amethyst Amethyst acts like an older sister to Steven, often joking around with him and joining him in his misadventures. Pearl will often scold Amethyst for being too reckless with Steven when she misleads him such as in "Cat Fingers," which Amethyst admits is probably accurate. Garnet Garnet acts more like a mentor towards Steven, always encouraging him and setting a good example. It is shown that Steven respects her as he always listens whenever she speaks. Sadie Sadie is one of Steven's friends who, unlike her fellow employee Lars, is friendly and considerate towards Steven. Connie Connie is one of Steven's friends and a possible crush whom he saved in "Bubble Buddies" from a falling rock using his magical crystal bubble power. He is initially seen being relatively nervous to talk with her, but presently, they appear to be close friends. PeeDee Fryman Peedee is Steven's friend whom he helped out in the episode "Frybo." Thanks to Steven, Peedee earned the respect of his father and didn't have to wear the Frybo suit anymore. Onion Onion is Steven's friend whom he talks to in the episode "Bubble Buddies". Steven addresses Onion as if they're good friends. In the episode, Steven asks Onion to pop the bubble with a harpoon gun. Lars Lars appears to be annoyed by Steven. He is always making fun of him, although this may only be because he is jealous of Steven for being a Crystal Gem. Steven may be ignorant of this however, because in "Bubble Buddies", he refers Lars as his 'BFF.' However in "Lars and the Cool Kids" he got angry with Lars and called him a jerk for insulting his mother. As of "Lars and the Cool Kids" Lars and Steven find a way to connect and Lars is seemingly on better terms with Steven. Trivia *Steven's name and appearance is based on Rebecca Sugar's brother Steven Sugar who is a background artist for the show. *Steven is the only character that is not named after his gem. **Technically, Steven's middle name (Quartz) represents Rose Quartz. **Steven is also the only Crystal Gem that doesn't have a color scheme that matches with his gem. *The rose quartz on steven is faceted with a pentagonal shape. *In "Together Breakfast", he had a phone similar to an iPhone, but Garnet snatched it from him to destroy it after he took a picture of the Evil Scroll. *In "Together Breakfast" Steven seems to be surprisingly strong, as he was the only one to defeat the Together Breakfast in it's mutated state by himself without the other Crystal Gems. *He also lifted Jenny Pizza in the episode "Joy Ride". *Steven has an ability to age to whatever age he wants to be shown in "So Many Birthdays." *He will appear in almost every single episode *He is also the only male member shown so far in the Crystal Gems. *In So Many Birthdays, his adult version of himself is similar to the character Wreck-It-Ralph from the movie of the same name. *Also in So Many Birthdays, when Steven was arguing with Lars, Steven shouted his full name: Steven Quartz Universe. * Steven's appearance is slightly similar to Dice Corleone from Sam and Cat. (Both have poofy brown hair). * Steven hair is brown because of his dad curly because of his mother. * Steven shares many traits to Chowder, the main protagonist of an older Cartoon Network show: ** Both are chubby in appearance ** Both have a lot to learn about their professions. ** Both do not live with their parents, but may have done so in the past. ** Both have three mentor-like people living with them, Steven has Garnet Amethyst, and Pearl, while Chowder has Mung, Schnitzel, and Truffles. ** Both are somewhat naïve. ** Both wear the same clothes each, only occasionally changing their oufits. ** Both have a strong love of food. ** Both have uncommon pets, Steven has Lion, Chowder has Kimichi. * In "Rose's Room" and "When It Rains", Steven is shown to eat and stir with his left hand, implying that he may be left-handed. However, as shown in "Shirt Club", Steven writes with his right hand, implying that he may be Ambidextrous. Category:Crystal Gems Category:Half-Gems Category:Canon Characters